


The Newest Fashion Statement

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Total Nonsense, there is talk of naked and hits at sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Niall is thanking his lucky stars right now that it's dark and no one can see the fact that he's definitely not wearing pants.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Fashion Statement

Niall is thanking his lucky stars right now that it's dark and no one can see the fact that he's definitely not wearing pants. Because he's pretty sure that would _not_ end well.

He's just pulled into Zayn's driveway, headlights off so Zayn wouldn't be able to see him coming. This is supposed to a surprise, after all. A sexy surprise. Niall really hopes it's sexy.

He steps out, quietly shutting the car door, straightening the collar of his trenchcoat. It's not one of those creepy flasher trenchcoats either, it's a tasteful charcoal grey. You know, sexy. 

He starts heading up the short walk to the door, and the closer he gets the less nerves he has. It's just Zayn. The worst that would happen is that Zayn laughs, and teases him. And Niall always wants to make Zayn laugh, and he can take a little teasing. And either way it's probably gonna end in sex, so really he can't lose. 

Niall quietly clears his throat, loosening the belt of the coat a little, he thinks about how Zayn's face is gonna look when he opens the door, and the smile that stretches across his face is as genuine as it can get. 

He knocks on the door, quickly moving to lean in a (hopefully) suave manner against the doorway. Niall can hear some shuffling inside, and a muffled "coming!". It sounds far away, and Niall can only assume Zayn was upstairs. He has a second of wondering if this was a monumentally dumb idea, before Zayn is yanking the door open. 

There's a moment of silence, and surprise, then Zayn's eyes flick down to the peek of Niall's bare chest through the coat, then further down to his bare calves. A look of confusion passes over Zayn's face, he opens his mouth, eyes flicking back up to Niall's "Niall, what-" he licks his lips. "Are you _naked_ under there?" 

Niall's grin widens, and suddenly all the doubt is gone, he doesn't know why he was nervous in the first place. "Well, I thought to myself earlier, "Zayn must have done something awesome today, like breathe and stuff, so he deserves a present!"" 

Zayn stares at him, eyes wide, grin tugging at his lips. "And... _you're_ my present?" 

Niall huffs, " _Naked_ me is your present, Zayn. Keep up!" 

Zayn raises his eyebrows, letting the smile finally stretch across his lips. Niall leans forward, easily sliding into Zayn's space. "So, ya gonna unwrap your present, Zaynie?"

**Author's Note:**

> My sister said she'll preorder Made In the A.M. for me I am feeling some kinda way :'))  
> Also, like previously stated, I lost this prompt........ :'(  
> Ok yeah, but anyway, this is a shitty title, but, you know,, no one's perfect so...
> 
> Anyway I hope all of you are having an A++ day!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nah man, nah. I own nothing.  
> No beta ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> <33


End file.
